


On Your Knees

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kneeling, M/M, No real plot here, Teasing, lame, no beta we die like men, subtle hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Gladio is really tired and falls into old habits in the wrong place.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoCatsTailoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/gifts).



They were all covered in grime from the dungeon they had finally crawled out of. It felt like weeks but it was only a couple of days. The hotel clerk had held his nose as he gave them the hotel room key. 

They had stayed at the hotel before so they knew that the hot water would hold for all four of them to wash up. Ignis let the way to the room. “Noctis, you may shower first. I will start the food and then I will go second as it simmers. I will need you or Prompto to stir it as I clean but by the time that we are all clean we will be able to eat and bed for the night.” Ignis already had a plan for how the evening would work out.

Ignis always had a plan.

Noctis grunted as the door opened and made his way in. Prompto threw himself face first on the bed with a dramatic sigh. Ignis headed straight for the kitchen to wash his hands and start prepping the meal.

Gladiolus was the last to enter the room and locked the door behind them. Noctis turned to ask him to ask for extra towels as the bathroom only had three large towels in there and that would not do for the four men that required to get clean.

He was not expecting Gladio to be on his knees with them firmly held together, his head down and his eyes to the floor. He raised his eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

Gladiolus looked up, blinked his amber eyes and looked around him shocked. “Uh, nothin’,” he stammered and stood to his feet. His face turned beet red as he plopped him down in a chair.

“Why were you kneeling at the door, Gladio?” Noct asked a more directly. 

“Drop it,” Gladiolus said and rubbed his face with his hands. “Tired.” Noctis did not think that was the reason that anyone would kneel once they entered a room.

“What ‘cha drop?” Prompto asked as he rolled over and looked at Gladio.

“Nothing. Shut up, dorks,” Gladiolus grumbled. “Or I’ll take the shower first.”

“Nuh-uh,” Noctis said as he stood in front of the bathroom door. “You're going to tell me why you were kneeling by the door and then get more towels.”

“Why don’t you go and get the towels, Gladio,” Ignis commanded. “I will need you to help me attend the food preparations after that. I do want to keep the shower order the same. Prompto does take his time and I will not risk him using all the water before we can all have our turn.” Ignis gave a very pointed look at Gladio. The large man’s face twisted in frustration and he gave out an indignant grunt as he stormed out of the room; hopefully to get towels.

“What was that about?” Noctis asked Ignis. The look on his advisors face told him that he knew something and he was being left out of the information.

“Do not worry about it, your majesty. It does appear that Gladio may be in need of a little extra sleep,” Ignis said. “Shower, sire, so we can all get our well deserved rest.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at his advisor but his stench won over his curiosity. He would have to deal with that later, but first, he was going to wash his hair. 

The shower was therapeutic and when he walked out and Ignis walked in, he went into the kitchen where Gladio was tending the pot on the small kitchen stove. Noctis eyed him suspiciously but how was he going to bring it up?

“You feeling okay?” Noctis asked.

Gladio grunted. “That dungeon took it out of me, is all. I think I turned into a frog three times. I think I actually ate a fly.” Gladio made a gagging sound. 

“I think I got a picture of that,” Prompto yelled from the other room.

“You better delete that!” Gladio yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.

“You can’t even tell who it is. I think this one is Ignis actually. Look at how long the frogs legs are!” Prompt said as Gladio tore the camera out of his hands. “See?”

Gladio hummed and started to flip through the pictures. “Ha! This is a good one of Iggy.” Noct peered over his shoulder to see the picture they were talking about. There was a picture of Ignis. It caused Noctis raise his eyebrow again. It was a picture of Ignis leaning over in battle with his knifes ready to strike a imp; it was focused on his butt.

“You take a lot of pictures of butts,” Noctis grumbled.

“I do not!” Prompto protested and took the camera back again and started to go through them.

“Do so,” Noctis said. “Especially when I’m getting on a chocobo. What’s the deal with that?”

“I do not!” Prompto said but there was not as much conviction as before as he started to frantically flip through the pictures he has taken.  
“You always get me and Iggy when we are bending over.” Gladio grumbled and crossed his arms. “You got a butt fetish?”

“Dude!” Prompto protested. “It’s not like I’m kneeling at the door or something.”

“Don’t!” Gladio said through his teeth, “bring that up again.”

“Why did you do that?” Noctis asked and waited for Gladio to answer.

“I’m tired.” Gladio looked away from him when he spoke.

“That’s lame. That is not what happens when they are tired. They sit down, flop on the bed. They don’t act weird.” Noctis said and crossed his arms. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying,” Gladio grumbled and went back to the kitchen. “I’m having a beer.”

The prince grumbled and lay down beside Prompto, who was still looking through the pictures on his camera with an intent look on his face. “By the Six, I do take a lot of butt pictures,” he whispered more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

“Told, yah,” Noctis said and wondered if it would be worth going to try to get an answer out of Gladio when Ignis opened the bathroom shower. He walked out wearing a pair of loose sweat pants and still working on drying his hair. 

“Haven’t you been tending the food?” Ignis asked as he looked at him.

“Gladio is.” Noctis had no intention of moving from where he was. Ignis nodded, and returned the towel to the bathroom. Most likely hanging it up after folding it. 

“It’s smelling really good,” Prompto whimpered and put his hand on his stomach. “Are you making curry?”

“Hmm-mmm,” Ignis said with a nod and went into the kitchen where he met Gladio in the doorway. Noctis watched as Ignis slid a hand over Gladio’s bare shoulder. He really wanted to see Gladio’s face because whatever happened between them, he could see Ignis smile and his shield grunted as the stormed off to the bathroom.

As comfortable as he was, Noctis curiosity was stronger urge. He rolled off the bed, leaving Prompto still frowning at his camera, and went into the kitchen to see Ignis stirring the curry.

“What is Gladio not telling me?” Noctis demanded.

Ignis turned his back to him and grabbed a box of rice. “What do you mean, Highness?” There was a twitch of his lips that Noctis knew that meant that Ignis was finding something amusing. 

“Quit the bullshit, Ignis.” Noctis was getting annoyed with his advisor and he let it be shown on his face.

“Language, sire,” Ignis said as he poured some rice in a pot and went about grabbing other stuff to add to it. “And I am not aware of what Gladio is not telling you.” Ignis pushed his glasses up on his face. 

Noctis crossed his arms and knew that his face twisted in a pout. He was glad that he was able to control the will to stomp his feet. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Be that way.” He walked, maybe a little heavier than he should have, into the room with the beds where he threw himself down on the one that was not occupied with Prompto.

“Out of five hundred pictures there are three hundred and fifty six that are pictures of someone’s butt,” Prompto said as he looked at his camera.

Noctis snorted. “Told ya.”

“Dude!” Prompto exclaimed and covered his face with a pillow. “Just smother me and get it over with.”

“Quit being dramatic.” Noctis smiled as he looked at his friend. He curled up on his side, grabbing a pillow to hug. He did not mean to fall asleep, but it felt like an instant later that Ignis was gently shaking his shoulder and announcing that supper was ready.

He groggily sat up and accepted the bowl of curry and rice. He wasn’t sure what meat Ignis used with this; he could only taste the curry in it anyway. It tasted great and filled his over empty stomach. They all ate in silence and Ignis cleared away the dishes once they were finished. Noctis could hardly keep his eyes open as he slipped under the covers from where was sleeping before without another word. He felt Prompto crawl in behind him and heard the voices of Ignis and Gladio wishing everyone goodnight. Noctis was sure that he grunted something that was supposed to be goodnight.

* * *

Gladio sat beside Ignis on the other bed as Noctis and Prompto fell asleep and soon were cuddling with each other. Just like they always did even if they both were in denial about that they did it.

“Old habits die hard,” Ignis said as he sipped a drink from his mug. He didn’t look at Gladio as he spoke and didn’t need to. 

“Shut up,” Gladio grumbled.

“Now, now,” Ignis said and turned to the larger man. He didn’t bother to hide his smirk. “We will have to find time to teach you some manners, it seems. I’m sure we can arrange some time in Altissia.” 

“Prince Charmless is going to be asking me about it now,” Gladio grumbled.

“Tell him the truth. He won’t believe you anyway,” Ignis said as he put a hand on Gladio’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“No way,” Gladio proclaimed. 

“Then you will have to endure his questions and prodding,” Ignis whispered and leaned against the larger man; placing a gentle kiss against his rough jaw lie. “But it is time to retire for the evening.”

Gladio snorted. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Now, is that anyway to address me?” Ignis said and painfully squeezed his leg.

“Sorry, yes, sir.” 

Ignis pulled away from the shield and waited for him to ready the bed for them to crawl into. He was anxious for sleep and, even though he won’t admit it, more than anxious to see Gladio kneeling by the door waiting for his next command.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out from a discussion with twocatstailoring ... she totally goes for Ignis being the dominant one. I can see it and Gladio does need to be taught some manners.


End file.
